


Here We Are Now

by daveyholmes (netherprince)



Series: Nightly Writings [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: High School, M/M, dumb boys kissing, this is so tame, yeah uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/daveyholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Mac really don't care about school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are Now

It’s another lazy skipped period, and it’s great, because Mac is here today, arm slung over your shoulders and head tipped back as he laughs, and that’s always good, it’s all good when Mac is happy and with you. You can’t help but tap your fingers to the beat of the music from your stolen radio, mumbling along because goddamn the words go too fast and this guy doesn’t really seem to pronounce the words correctly. Or at all. Is he mumbling, too? Maybe so. Whatever, it’s a nice beat and Mac likes it too, so, yeah.

It’s been weeks since he took you to his church, and nothing’s really happened since, he’s seems so scared all the time of something happening, even as you try to tell him, hey, it has to be okay if it feels great, and God’s all about love, right, so, and you trail off every time you get there because if you keep going on you could actually say those big three words and that would definitely scare him off. You look down at your tapping fingers, bite your lip in thought, and that makes him notice that something’s up. He makes some little noise to get your attention, squeezing you a little closer and.

And you just.

Lean up and kiss him.

Right on the lips.

You idiot.

But maybe not you idiot, because he’s not pulling away or letting you go, he’s not doing much, oh god what if you fucked up big time? What if he leaves you? What if- He’s kissing back? He’s kissing you, he’s pulling you closer just a bit, and then he pulls back and rests his head against yours and does that big dumb puppy smile at you, the one that makes his eyes light up and your stomach flip. It’s better than the last time he kissed you, too, because it’s right here and not hidden and he’s all smiling and happy. He’s _happy_. And so are you. You both get to be happy and it feels _so good_.

"Mac, Mac, I."

He slides the hand that was on your shoulder into your hair, and your eyes flutter closed, and you have no idea what you were gonna say anymore, or what you were gonna do, because his mouth is definitely not on your lips, “That’s my neck,” of course it is you don’t have to squeak that and then you’re laughing and he laughs too, pressing more kisses against your skin, and then he’s just holding you and laughing with you, and, wow. That’s all really really right. 

"I’ve been thinking, dude, and, I think you’re probably right about. About God being okay with this, because nothing bad’s happened and this is good," and he’s grinning, and you kiss his cheek and hold on close to him for it. 

And for once, yeah, everything’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo friends! the title is from smells like teen spirit, which is actually the song that they listen to in this.


End file.
